


one more for the stars

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of Breaking Bad talk, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, American football au, And pretend Harry could ever play football, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Not much football for a football AU, Obviously you're going to have to suspend your disbelief a bit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь все по-другому, и Луи знает это, потому что для Гарри слишком многое стоит на кону: карьера, будущее и вся его жизнь. Речь идет о том, что он может попасть в первенство Национальной Футбольной Лиги после всего лишь двух лет колледжа, о переезде в Нью-Йорк, или Сиэттл, или Грин Бэй, и Луи хочет быть рядом с ним, хочет поддерживать его и помогать принимать решения, а еще он, вроде как, хочет привязать его к кровати, и плакать, и кричать: " А как же я? А как же я? А как же я?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	one more for the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one more for the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353880) by [imsosorry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsosorry/pseuds/imsosorry). 



Они случайно сталкиваются в ванной Sigma Phi в первую неделю осеннего семестра. Луи на самом деле не состоит в братстве – он никогда не стремился туда попасть. Но у него и его соседа по комнате, Зейна, есть традиция: являться на вечеринку без приглашения после двух часов ночи, использовать в своих же интересах бесплатную выпивку и еду после того, как все уже слишком пьяны, чтобы что-то заметить.  
  
У Sigma Phi всегда отличные вечеринки, поэтому Луи уже навеселе после нескольких банок пива и пары стопок водки, и никто даже не заметил, что он здесь. Спустя пять минут после того, как они прибыли, Зейн замечает в толпе девушку из его группы по английской литературе, и Луи не видел его с тех пор.  
  
Хотя он никогда не стремился присоединяться к братству, Луи здесь нравилось. Он любит наблюдать за людьми, за атмосферой веселья и анонимности прежде всего. Он - выпускник, ему двадцать один год, у него есть степень по Политологии, но абсолютно нет никаких идей по поводу того, что делать дальше. Он боится жизни за пределами кампуса, боится получения реальной работы и боится того, что никогда не сможет стать счастливым, но главным образом он просто действительно, действительно пьян.  
  
Огромная толпа девушек стоит на лестничной клетке, и через них почти невозможным пройти, но Луи работает локтями, ему срочно нужно в туалет. Второй этаж дома братства полон дверей, большинство из которых заперты, но когда он поворачивает за угол и видит знак, который говорит: "УБИРАЙТЕ ПОСЛЕ СЕБЯ, ВЫ, СВИНЬИ!!!", он полагает, что это, должно быть, ванна. Он вваливается без стука, потому что он чертовски пьян, и ничто не кажется лучше, чем поссать и умыться прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Ох, дерьмо, - говорит глубокий голос, и в голове Луи тут же что-то щелкает. Он, на самом деле, ожидал увидеть пьяного первокурсника, скрючившегося над унитазом или застегивающего штаны от стыда, но вместо этого видит очень красивого, полностью одетого парня, сидящего на унитазе и играющего на своем телефоне.   
  
\- Ээмм, - речь Луи лишена красноречия.  
  
\- Дерьмо, извини, я не хотел занимать туалет, - быстро отвечает незнакомец.  
  
Он тут же встает - он высокий и тощий, и у него чертовски классные кудри, но, черт возьми, когда парень делает шаг в сторону двери, чтобы уйти, Луи тут же блокирует ему путь. Его мозг не способен быстро работать на данный момент.  
  
\- Что ты тут делал? - спрашивает он, указывая на телефон парня.  
  
Красавчик краснеет.  
  
\- Эм... моя мама и я играли в "Эрудит". И вот я пришел сюда, чтобы сосредоточиться, потому что, как бы, мы с ней довольно конкурентоспособны.  
  
Луи начинает истерично смеяться. Это самый нелепый ответ, который он когда-либо слышал. Незнакомец отворачивается, и Луи внезапно чувствует эйфорию даже при том, что он не курил ни одного косяка Зейна на пути сюда.  
  
\- Я идиот, я знаю, - отвечает с улыбкой красавчик. Он тот тип парней, которые так прекрасны, что им может сойти с рук игра в Эрудит в туалете, хотя вечеринка продолжает идти своим ходом. Но это не имеет большого значения, потому что мальчик довольно горяч: на нем черные узкие джинсы и клетчатая рубашка, расстегнутая почти полностью, обнажая молочные ключицы с довольно приличным прессом.  
  
\- Эмм, я Гарри, кстати, - говорит красавчик, протягивая руку, как будто они находятся на каком-то званом вечере, а не в вонючем гребанном сортире.  
  
\- Луи, - тут же отвечает он.  
  
\- Это моя первая братская вечеринка, - говорит с улыбкой Гарри. - Но мне здесь не по себе, на самом деле.  
  
\- Мне тоже, - отвечает Луи. - Но, ты знаешь. Бесплатное пиво, халявная еда и все такое.  
  
Гарри смеется в ответ. Луи не верится, что он только что сказал что-то действительно веселое. Хотя он вынужден согласиться – это была действительно неудачная попытка флирта, но это сейчас не так важно. Смех над шутками Луи всегда был самым верным путем к его сердцу.  
  
\- Так ты на первом курсе? - спрашивает Луи, частично потому, что Гарри сказал, что это его первая братская вечеринка, но так же и потому, что он действительно выглядит симпатично молодым. Он высок и коренаст, у него блестящие Диснеевские зеленые глаза и розовые пухлые губы, ему определённо нет еще и восемнадцати.  
  
\- Да, первый курс, - отвечает Гарри. - А ты?  
  
\- Четвертый, к сожалению.  
  
У Гарри тут же загораются глаза.  
  
\- Так это твой последний год? Это так увлекательно. Что ты изучаешь?  
  
\- Политологию, - говорит Луи. - Не все так увлекательно, на самом деле. Ты поймешь это, когда будешь старым и конченым идиотом вроде меня. Когда перед тобой открывается только одна дорога: безработица...  
  
\- Я уверен, что все не настолько плохо, - отвечает с улыбкой Гарри.  
  
\- Ты, наверное, гений инженерной физики, которому никогда не придется беспокоиться обо всем этом, верно? - спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Я изучаю английский и философию, на самом деле, - говорит Гарри.  
  
Глаза Луи тут же расширяются от услышанного.  
  
\- Ты собираешься пополнить ряды безработных в будущем, как и я? - говорит он.  
  
Гарри лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Эм, я что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
Они смотрят на друг друга некоторое время, энергия между ними начинает накаляться... сексуальная энергия. У Луи недавно был секс, но он внезапно задается вопросом, что будет, если он попытается пофлиртовать с Гарри. Из этого вышла бы хорошая история - он цепляет горячего мальчика на вечеринке братства. И за этим следует офигительный горячий секс.  
  
\- Ладно, я пойду, ванная в твоем распоряжении, - говорит Гарри, нарушая зрительный контакт. - Я найду другую комнату, чтобы наконец-то победить мою маму в "Эрудите".  
  
Луи перестает думать о голом Гарри и начинает думать о том, что бы еще такого сказать, чтобы этот невероятный, сексуальный парень задержался еще на пять минут. Но он пьян, как ад, и, наверное, прямо сейчас он постыдно обмочится в штаны.  
  
\- Еще увидимся, милый Гарри, - говорит Луи, стараясь запомнить его черты лица.  
  
Эта встреча того стоит, он постарается сохранить в памяти моменты, как Гарри краснеет и кусает свои пухлые губы, и затем он закрывает дверь в ванную.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Луи не думал о Гарри некоторое время после этого.  
  
Он был изрядно пьян на вечеринке, поэтому его воспоминания о симпатичном парне довольно туманны, во всяком случае, он уверен, что он все немного преувеличил. Хотя воспоминания подкидывают ему картинки потрясающих вьющихся волос или блеск изумрудных глаз. Но у него и так много проблем. Ему надо думать о том, что скоро ему предстоит писать дипломную работу, и пора бы уже задуматься о взрослой дальнейшей жизни.  
  
\- Зейн, - стонет Лу, падая на диван после первого дня его старшего курса исследования. - Ты когда-либо задумывался о том, чтобы убить меня? Я предлагаю тебе сейчас воплотить эту идею, потому что я больше не могу.  
  
\- Конечно, Лу, - отвечает Зейн из-под завала бумаг на письменном столе. - Я бы убил тебя, даже если бы ты не просил меня об этом.  
  
Луи вздыхает и переворачивается на живот, зарываясь лицом в подушку.  
  
\- Ты хороший друг.

***

В первый четверг семестра Луи должен добраться до кампуса в девять тридцать, чтобы успеть записаться на элективный курс Breaking Bad. Или, как это было объявлено в главном зале кампуса,  _"Интенсивный недельный курс, который анализирует и оценивает влияние на телевидение, поп-культуру, и торговлю наркотиками"_.  
  
Спустя 10 минут Луи понимает, что он чертовски опаздывает, он должен посетить, по крайней мере, хотя бы одну пару, чтобы балансировать, иначе он вылетит из университета к чертям собачьим. По пути он останавливается в одном из Starbucks кампуса, у него в запасе есть еще две минуты перед тем, как профессор Филм зайдет и закроет дверь. Луи пробегает мимо профессора, тут же падая на свое место. Класс небольшой – примерно рассчитан на человек пятьдесят.  
  
После типичного введения преподаватель включает проектор, по-видимому, чтобы показать монтаж клипа или что-то подобное. Поскольку он занят компьютером, дверь впереди класса тихо открывается. Это, очевидно, студент, который еще не знает, что чтобы остаться незаметным, надо войти через черный ход, иначе не избежать гнева преподавателя.  
  
\- Ах, мистер Стайлс, опаздываете в первый же день, - говорит профессор, поднимая глаза от своего компьютера. - Признаюсь, когда я увидел ваше имя в списке я задался вопросом, покажетесь ли вы в классе вообще.  
  
Луи хмурится, он не поднимает глаза, продолжая рассеянно рисовать на полях своей тетради.  
  
\- Извините, профессор, - говорит он глубоким голосом. - Больше такого не повторится.  
  
Луи смотрит на профессора, потому что ему смутно знаком этот голос, хотя он никогда не встречал кого-то с фамилией ** _"Стайлс"_.**  
  
Конечно, это Гарри, тот самый красавчик из ванной комнаты Sigma Phi, который - играл - в - слова – со - своей - матерью. Луи чувствует, как что-то непонятное начинает порхать в его животе.   
  
"Потому что судьба так жестока? У них большой кампус, более 30000 человек учатся здесь, но незнакомец вошел именно в этот класс. Хотя, Гарри очень красив", - думает он.  
  
Сегодня Гарри одет в темно-зеленую шапочку, черные джинсы-скини и серую рубашку, и Луи не в силах отвести взгляд от чертовски накаченных бицепсов. Это настолько зрелищно. Он не видит полностью парня, но у Гарри действительно хорошие руки.  
  
Гарри поднимается в самый конец лекционного зала, когда вдруг он замечает спину Луи. Он, похоже, узнал его сразу. Его лицо превращается в буквально луч солнца, он машет ему и направляется к нему.  
  
\- Очень рад видеть тебя здесь, Луи, - шепчет он, садясь рядом с Луи. Он кладет свой хипстерский рюкзак на парту и вытаскивает журнал-тетрадь.  
  
И это не значит, что это такое огромное дело - запоминать чьи-то имена. Луи помнил Гарри, слишком хорошо помнил этого милого мальчика, и сейчас этот мальчик обратил свое внимание на Луи.  
  
\- Не смог удержаться, Breaking Bad - крутой сериал, - говорит в ответ Луи, пожимая плечами.  
  
Гарри улыбается, прежде чем сфокусировать свое внимание на том, где профессор начинает рассказывать и анализировать первый сезон. Луи старается не смотреть на Гарри, но он не может сопротивляться. И он тут же задается вопросом, откуда Гарри знает этого профессора.  
  
Пара заканчивается довольно быстро, так как профессор для начала просто показал несколько клипов, они обсудили задачи курса и им выдали учебную программу. Это трагично, потому что Луи обнаруживает, что Гарри пахнет опьяняюще восхитительно, и он с трудом смог сдержать себя от того, чтобы понюхать его.  
  
\- Так ты фанат Breaking Bad? - спрашивает Луи, когда они оба начинают паковать свои вещи. - Мне показалось, что ты человек со вкусом.  
  
\- Я никогда не видел этот сериал, на самом деле, - говорит Гарри. - Но я подумал, что это выглядит круто, поэтому, почему бы и нет?  
  
Луи сразу же краснеет от гнева.   
  
\- Ты никогда не смотрел Breaking Bad? - гневно спрашивает Луи. - Ты не можешь приходить сюда больше! Ты все испортил!  
  
\- Я думаю, все будет в порядке, - смеется в ответ Гарри.  
  
\- Нет, это не так, - настаивает Луи.   
  
\- Я говорю это тебе для твоего же блага. Ты должен абсолютно запоем посмотреть на Netflix все серии так, чтобы быть подготовленным для следующего урока.  
  
\- Разве там не пять сезонов? - спрашивает недоверчиво Гарри.  
  
\- А я не говорил, что это будет  _ **легко**_ , - нервно отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Ну, а что ты делаешь завтра? - спрашивает вдруг Гарри Луи.  
  
Они выходят через заднюю дверь лекционного зала и между ними возникает неловкая пауза. Снаружи солнечно, и Луи приходится сощуриться, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри.  
  
\- Ничего, - тут же отвечает Луи. - Я свободен до пятницы.  
  
\- Ну, я освобожусь только во второй половине дня, так как у меня игра в субботу, - говорит Гарри. - Так, может быть, мы могли бы, эмм... посмотреть его вместе? Раз уж ты такой ярый фанат Breaking Bad.  
  
Луи тут же резко останавливается. Он не идиот, он знает, к чему это все приведёт. И все становится яснее, когда Гарри начинает нервно улыбаться и переминаться с ноги на ногу, параллельно возясь с лямками своего рюкзака.  
  
\- Давай сделаем это, - говорит он. - Запиши мне свой номер, и тогда я смогу скинуть тебе мой адрес. Это будет потрясающий день.  
  
\- Здорово, - говорит Гарри, и его руки настолько гигантски красивы, что Луи издает нервный смешок, когда тот записывает свой номер в телефон Луи.  
  
\- Я напишу тебе позже, ладно? - говорит Луи, перепроверяя несколько раз номер Гарри.  
  
\- Я с нетерпением буду ждать этого, - отвечает Гарри. Луи улыбается, но потом кто-то кричит:   
  
\- Эй, Стайлс, иди сюда! - таким образом, они быстро прощаются, и Гарри бежит трусцой к своим друзьям.

***

Прошло всего четыре эпизода, и они уже лежат на диване в обнимку. Гарри первый делает шаг: его гигантская рука аккуратно ложится на маленькие плечи Луи, который совсем даже не против этого. Гарри намного выше Луи, и это заставляет того чувствовать себя маленьким, но в то же время таким ценным. Это удобно. Это хорошо.  
  
Они оба постоянно комментируют каждый эпизод, который, несомненно, раздражал бы кого-либо еще, но это их атмосфера, их фишка. Гарри с самого начала не нравится Джесси, но он уважает Скайлера, и его мнение важно для Луи. Тот слегка поглаживает его ногу и говорит:  
  
\- Ты хороший человек, Гарри Стайлс.  
  
Гарри выглядит немного сконфуженным, когда Луи внезапно называет его по фамилии. Он понимает, что фактически никогда не говорил ему свою фамилию, но Луи объясняет, что он услышал его фамилию от их преподавателя в первый день лекций. Это объяснение успокаивает Гарри немного.  
  
\- Вдруг ты сталкер какой-то, - говорит он в шутку.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза от услышанного.  
  
\- А какая у тебя фамилия? Мне кажется это несправедливо, что ты знаешь мою, а я твою нет, - спрашивает Гарри. Но Луи делает вид, что не слышит вопроса Гарри. Они обсуждает еще пару сцен из пятого эпизода, в то время как Луи не может найти себе место. Гарри подвергает критике почти каждый шаг героя, это Луи должен комментировать, это он в основном говорит все время..  
  
\- Томлинсон, - наконец, отвечает он. - Но можешь даже не искать меня на Facebook, так как меня там нет.  
  
\- Слишком крут для Facebook? - начинает дразнить его Гарри.  
  
\- И это говорит мне мистер скинни, джинсы и косынка? - говорит Луи. - Ты - настоящий хипстер. Я не могу поверить, что до сих пор общаюсь с тобой.  
  
\- Ты - святой, - говорит мечтательно Гарри, смотря на Луи через ресницы, одурманенная улыбка тут же появляется на его лице. Гарри милый. Он действительно чертовски мил, и Луи не может сдержать улыбку. Они посмотрели первый сезон, и он уверен, что все еще впереди.  
  
Они просто пускают все на самотек. Им комфортно, между ними нет напряжения, и Луи понимает, что этого мгновения у него никогда не было. Может быть, когда-нибудь, неважно. Он вспоминает свои отношения с Лиамом и Грегом, как он навязчиво пытался произвести на них впечатление, он чувствовал необходимость доказать себе, что он достоин их, даже когда они были немного знакомы. И не то, чтобы они не были славными ребятами - они были милыми, но в основном вся проблема заключалась в комплексах Луи, которые всегда вызывали проблемы. Но с Гарри все по-другому. Гарри травит ужасные шутки и постоянно делает глупые рожицы и ведет себя как будто Луи - это нечто чрезвычайно важное.   
  
Когда оба их желудка начинают урчать от голода, они встают и делают сандвичи вместе, синхронно двигаясь вокруг кухонного стола. Гарри решил сделать свой сандвич из того, что есть в холодильнике: индейка, латук, помидоры, огурцы, сыр и кажется еще какая-то приправа, в то время как Луи ограничился классическим сандвичем с ветчиной и сыром.  
  
\- Ты разве не следишь за своим питанием? - спрашивает того Луи.  
  
Гарри только смеется, и в ответ пожимает плечами.   
  
\- Я в порядке, - отвечает он.  
  
После того, как они заканчивают, есть, Гарри проверяет свои часы и издает тихий стон. Еще слишком рано, даже нет семи, и Луи понимает, что он хочет, чтобы Гарри остался, чтобы он был с ним рядом.  
  
\- Я должен, вероятно, уйти, - говорит Гарри. Он выглядит расстроенным, и Луи рад, по крайней мере, он будет страдать не один. - Я должен рано лечь спать, так как у меня завтра тренировка. Я надеюсь, ты меня понимаешь.   
  
\- Ээмм, да, конечно, - быстро отвечает Луи. Он спит примерно до одиннадцати в субботу, но у Гарри тренировка. Он не хочет навязываться, он ждет, когда Гарри предоставит больше информации о себе добровольно, поэтому он не давит.   
  
\- Было действительно весело, - говорит Гарри, медленно зашнуровая свои кроссовки. - Я отлично провел время.  
  
\- Ну,  _это лучшее_ , что сейчас показывают по телеку, - дипломатично отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри выпрямляется.  
  
\- Из нас получится хорошая команда, - говорит он нахально.  
  
\- Может быть... мы могли бы сделать это нашим еженедельным ритуалом? - предлагает робко Луи, его сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди. - Я свободен по пятницам, и, понимаешь, нам важно продолжить твое образование. Это то, зачем ты пришел в колледж.  
  
Гарри ослепительно улыбается в ответ.  
  
\- Мне нравится эта идея, - говорит он. - Но не могли бы мы сделать это в воскресенье? Я не всегда свободен по пятницам, потому что тренировка. Но я почти всегда свободен по воскресеньям.  
  
\- Я полагаю, я мог бы вписаться в твое расписание, - отвечает Луи. В ресторане, где он работает, у него выходной по воскресеньям, в любом случае.  
  
\- Круто, - отвечает Гарри. - И, эй. Может быть, мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь вечером? Просто чтобы было ясно: ты мне нравишься, и я думаю, что ты был сегодня чертовски великолепен.  
  
Он говорит это быстро и уверенно, но его нервозность выдают руки, которые отчаянно дергают потертый конец его свитера.  
  
\- Что, прости?  
  
\- Блин, ты все испортил, - бормочет в ответ Гарри.  
  
Луи хихикает, заключая Гарри в объятия, параллельно целуя его сладкие, малиновые губы.  
  
 _И это только начало._

***

Луи узнает об этом на работе. Он протирает столики в спорт-баре недалеко от кампуса, и это ужасная, ужасная работа. Студенты колледжа дают самые худшие советы в мире, и они также заведомо страшные люди, поэтому, чаще всего, Луи уходит с работы не в лучшем настроении, с плохо скрываемой яростью. Но он работает здесь в течение двух лет, и он слишком ленив, чтобы найти другую работу, а счета надо как-то оплачивать.  
  
Вторая игра футбольного сезона началась в полдень, таким образом, бар переполнен. Луи ненавидит игры на выезде, потому что студенты всегда идут в бары, чтобы наблюдать за ней, сидят там, в течение трех часов и от силы заказывают несколько кусков пиццы и пиво. Они шумные и громкие, каждые две минуты проливают пиво, которое, как правило, надо вытирать. Голова Луи уже болит.  
  
Луи не обращает внимания на футбол. На самом деле, он - только наблюдатель спорта. Он ходил на все домашние игры еще на первом курсе, но потом новизна исчезала. Он поступил в огромный университет, футбольная команда, очевидно, никогда не волновала его, особенно осенью. Прошлой осенью он провел семестр во Франции и пропустил сезон, а его университет даже не добрался до игр Миски, так что он не думает об этом, как о большой потере.  
  
Они, кажется, улучшили свой результат, по крайней мере, он основывается на крошечных проблесках побед, когда разносит пиво между столиками. Счет 24-8, начало второго тайма, и энергия в баре в основном положительная, это хорошо, потому что счастливые люди, как правило, оставляют больше чаевых. Луи наливает в тарелку сырный соус для фри для парней из snapbacks, когда он слышит, как один из них говорит:   
  
\- Честно говоря, не удивлюсь, если малыш Стайлс получает Heisman в этом году.  
  
Луи наплевать на свой профессионализм, но сейчас он даже не пытается сделать вид, как будто он не подслушивал их разговор.  
  
\- Я сожалею, ээмм, но о ком ты говоришь?  
  
\- Второкурсник - Гарри Стайлс, - отвечает один из парней. - Он был нашим квотербеком в прошлом сезоне, но потом его переманили сюда, так как Тэйз выпустился, а Louple - кусок дерьма, который не умеет сдерживать оборону.  
  
\- Точно, - отвечает Луи, испытывая легкое головокружение. Он не отходит от столика,  _чувствуя себя слишком, чем немного странно_. Но парень просто принимает это, как приглашение продолжать разговор, случайно выливая информацию на Луи.  
  
\- Они называют его  _везунчик - второкурсник_ , - отвечает парень. - Он почти побил рекорд большинства начинающих футболистов во время его первой игры, как квотербек. Парню чертовски везет.  
  
\- Когда это было? - спрашивает истерично Луи. Он хочет сесть и выпить всё пиво этого парня, но даже не в здравом уме он понимает, что это неэтично.  
  
\- В минувшую субботу, игра против Auburn. Так ты не слышал об этом парне?  
  
Луи не знает, что ответить. Он не работал в субботу, и в этот день он действительно не смотрел футбол, и при том, Гарри никогда не упоминал об этом. Никогда не говорил, что на следующий день после семичасового марафона Breaking Bad, он ушел и почти установил рекорд NCAA football. У Гарри не было свободного времени, начиная с прошлой пятницы, но они виделись в четверг в классе, параллельно строя планы на воскресенье. Завтра. Они переписывались почти каждый день, иногда по нескольку часов подряд, и Гарри никогда даже не упоминал об этом.  
  
Он чувствует себя обманутым, и он даже не знает, имеет ли он право знать об этом.  
  
Он встает из-за стола, в конечном счете понимая, что у него осталось три часа рабочего времени, прежде чем он сможет пойти домой и Google ему в помощь, который абсолютно все расскажет ему об этом Гарри Стайлсе, он всё узнает. Всё

***

Он еле-еле дорабатывает. Он проводит остаток своей смены, стараясь не пялиться слишком откровенно на игру, но это трудно. На огромном плазменном экране, за стойкой бара, он может видеть Гарри, он смотрит вверх и вот сцена, где Гарри снимает шлем и кричит что-то товарищу по команде. Он выглядит пьяным. Он выглядит чертовски горячим. Луи думает, если бы он был там, он бы непременно поцеловал этого человека.

  
Они выигрывают со счетом 44-14. Гарри победитель. После игры показывают интервью, которое берут у Гарри, но Луи не может на это смотреть, потому что он действительно может взорваться в любую секунду. Он чувствует боль, Гарри солгал, они знакомы всего три недели, но боль по-прежнему жалит. Они провели кучу времени вместе все это время, а Гарри даже не сообщил Луи большую часть своей жизни. Разве Луи не достоин знать таких мелочей? Недостаточно хорош?  
  
Дома он рассказывает все Зейну, потому что Зейн всегда выслушает его и даст дельный совет по поводу того, что делать дальше.  
  
\- Черт побери, чувак, - говорит Зейн и открывает руки для объятий. Луи попадает в них, и вместе они используют ноутбук Зейна, чтобы прочитать всю информацию в интернете. Луи остается в объятиях Зейна, возможно для того, чтобы спрятать лицо в подмышке, если он увидит что-то ужасное. Он боится, что у Гарри есть девушка. У футболистов есть девушки - это очевидно. У них не бывает парней.  
  
О Гарри почти нет информации в Интернете. Но, тем не менее, в Википедии есть страница о нем. Он из Лос-Анджелеса, начал играть в футбол в школе и был одним из главных молодых, перспективных игроков для колледжа во время старших классов. По-видимому, все изменилось, когда он подписал контракт с университетом Луи. Есть несколько статей об этом. Они довольно коротки, еще сырое интервью, где Гарри рассказывает о том, как повезло ему, как благодарен он, что его мама и сестра поддерживают его. Это его первый огромный шаг в карьере, но тренерский штаб чувствует себя "уверенным, что они сделали правильный выбор."  
  
Это многое объясняет.  
  
\- Эй, у него есть Twitter, - говорит Зейн, тут же переходя по ссылке. Луи закрывает глаза, он не уверен, что его там ожидает, в то время, как Зейн начинает просматривать его твиты.  
  
\- Да уж, этот парень настоящая загадка, - говорит Зейн. - Тут нет ничего плохо, Луи, так что можешь посмотреть. Его твиты не имеют никакого смысла.  
  
Луи хватает ноутбук и начинает навязчиво сканировать страницу Гарри. Профиль картинка - это фотография Гарри, стоящего спиной, одетого в белое джерри, на котором написанно "Стайлс 17" и черные джинсы-скинни. Он на самом деле немного популярен в Twitter, у него более 30 000 последователей. Луи предполагает, что это все благодаря его таланту, ну и соответственно потому, что тот чертовски горячий футболист. Его твиты - говно, хотя Гарри явно не освоил искусства письма из 140 символов твита. Все его цитаты в кавычках, есть пару твитов текстов песен, каких-то неизвестных групп, фотографии кошек, собак, детей. Есть несколько фотографии его товарищей по команде, очаровательные selfies, и, конечно же, множество фотографий своего кота. Луи требуются несколько минут, прежде чем он понимает, что некоторые из этих цитат - его, и он не знает, что, черт возьми, думать об этом.  
  
Один твит -  _"Я буду пересматривать breaking bad, параллельно есть кукурузные хлопья, запивая все это молоком"_  - имеет более тысячи ретвитов, и да, это определенно то, что Луи сказал Гарри в классе, когда он спросил того, чем он собирался заниматься в ближайшие выходные.  
  
Есть также несколько песен о голубых глазах, но Луи абсолютно не позволяет себе думать об этом.  
  
\- Это безумие, - говорит Луи. - Что мне делать? Он должен приехать завтра.  
  
Зейн хмурится.  
  
\- Ну, что ты хочешь сделать?  
  
Луи понятия не имеет, что ему делать дальше. Это так не похоже на Гарри, ведь Луи никогда не лгал ему, и он только начал доверять и открываться. Но Луи понимает, что не суждено сбыться его надеждам на Гарри - что они могут быть друзьями, но не бойфрендами, и что он определенно после этого не отвезет его домой к своей маме. Гарри – футбольная звезда, и никакие статьи в интернете, которые утверждали обратное, не переубедят его. Возможно, он никогда не планировал быть с Луи. Возможно, он даже не гей, а Луи - это просто его эксперимент. Луи проходил через это слишком много раз, чтобы оступиться снова.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, что может значить его последний твит?  _“Эй, сегодня была хорошая игра, просто хочу посмотреть, что он скажет"_.   
  
Он ждет пару часов, пока время не показывает семь, он сидит за столом, делая домашнее задание по экономике, а затем он отправляет смс  _"Хорошая игра была сегодня"._  
  
После того, как он послал сообщение, он смотрит на свой телефон все время, он уверен, что сделал правильный ход. Он просто написал Гарри, у него была хорошая игра, в конце концов, период ожидания ответа заставляет его вспомнить, что он довольно жалок, и вряд ли он нужен такому звездном игроку, как Гарри.  
  
Но спустя две минуты его телефон начинает жужжать, оповещая его, что пришло смс.  
  
 _Ты смотрел игру?_  
  
 _Черт, черт, мне так жаль, Луи_.  
  
 _Мне следовало сказать тебе об этом раньше_.  
  
 _Я знаю, это заставляет меня выглядеть, как огромный член, но я клянусь, я собирался сказать тебе_.  
  
Луи не отвечает, потому что ему нравится думать, что Гарри, наверное, едет на заказном автобусе домой в окружении своих товарищей по команде - и что ему хреново. Он этого заслуживает, после того, через что пришлось пройти Луи на работе.  
  
Он до сих пор не ответил ни на одно смс, и Гарри отправляет последнее.  
  
 _Могу ли я прийти завтра? Я пойму, если ты не захочешь видеть меня после этого._  
  
Луи издает громкий вопль в одеяло, накрываясь с головой. Поскольку, после всего этого дерьма он все еще действительно хочет смотреть на Netflix breaking bad с Гарри, блять, какой же он слабый.  
  
 _Да. 11 часов, не опаздывай_.

***

На следующее утро Гарри стоит на пороге его дома в 10:50 с полным пакетом еды и горшком сирени, что он явно был куплен в ближайшем продуктовом магазине. Он выглядит обычно, не как звезда футбола, в своих обычных узких джинсах и футболке Rolling Stones.  
  
\- Это предложение мира, - говорит он, вручая цветы Луи. - Прочти карточку, пожалуйста.  
  
Крошечная карточка торчит в цветах, и на ней растянутым почерком написано, " _Извини, я такой идиот.._  
  
\- Боже мой, - говорит Луи, не в силах сдержать взрыв смеха. - Что за черт? Это не имеет никакого смысла.  
  
Гарри выглядит на самом деле обиженным, когда слышит это. Он хмурится.  
  
\- Ты разве не понял? Цветы сирень..  
  
\- Хватит болтать, - говорит сурово Луи. Гарри замолкает, плетясь за Луи на кухню, как потерянный щенок.  
  
\- А если серьезно, Луи, мне очень жаль...прости меня, - продолжает он, быстрее, чем он когда-либо говорил в присутствии Луи. - Я уже говорил тебе. Я просто.. Я думал, что ты знал. И потом, когда было очевидно, ты этого не знал, - он чувствовал, что уже слишком поздно. - И я не знал, как сказать тебе об этом, это выглядело бы странно.  
  
\- Может быть, надо было сказать, когда мы болтали в ночь на пятницу,  _“Не могу встретиться с тобой завтра, у меня игра в Теннесси и я футболист“_ , - предлагает Луи. Его голос сочится ядом. Он ставит сирень на подоконник над раковиной.  
  
\- Я знаю, - отвечает Гарри. - Блять, я знаю. Но я боялся, что после того, как ты узнаешь, кто я, ты не захочешь дальше общаться со мной. Таким образом, я думал, что у меня будет время, и я обязательно тебе расскажу, как появится подходящий случай.  
  
Луи хочет сказать  _но мы не можем продолжать видеться дальше друг с другом_.  
  
Но он не может.  
  
\- У тебя очень уставший вид, - отмечает он вместо этого. Это правда. У Гарри темные круги под глазами, и его волосы непривычно торчат из-под шапочки на голове.  
  
\- Мы приехали очень поздно вечером, - пожимает плечами Гарри. - Или этим утром, я не помню.  
  
\- Дерьмо, - отвечает Луи. - Ты не должен был приходить. Мог бы просто сказал мне, что ты слишком устал, я бы все понял.   
  
\- Нет, я хотел приехать. Я с нетерпением ждал всю неделю этой встречи, - отвечает немедленно Гарри.  
  
Они проводят остаток дня просматривая еще два сезона, едят нездоровую пищу и разговаривают. Гарри постоянно извиняется, и Луи, в конечном итоге, засыпая на его плече говорит:   
  
\- Ты прощен. Расслабься.  
  
Это так приятно, когда Гарри рядом, и Луи думает, что даже если пойдет что-то не так, он надеется, что они могли бы быть просто друзьями. Гарри будет отличным другом, он уверен в этом.  
  
Они оба комментируют эпизоды как и раньше, хотя Луи, как правило, заставляет себя замолчать, когда понимает, что сейчас будет захватывающая сцена. Гарри, в конце концов, обнимает Луи так же, как и раньше, только на этот раз Луи съеживается и робко улыбаться в ответ.  
  
\- Ох, - говорит Гарри, немедленно убирая свою руку с плеча Луи. - Эмм, прости?  
  
\- Все хорошо, - быстро отвечает Луи. - Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?  
  
\- Да, это хорошая идея.  
  
Луи идет на кухню и наливает себе бокал вина, выпивая его в пару больших глотков. Он надеется, что это поможет очистить голову, но, скорее всего, это только принесёт ему головную боль.  
  
Когда он возвращается, Гарри нервно постукивал пальцами по ручке дивана, опустив голову, смотрел на свои колени.  
  
-  _Ты мог бы, по крайней мере, сделать вид, что тебе интересно,_  - говорит слегка напряженно Луи.  
  
Гарри в ответ только улыбается.  
  
\- Мне не так весело, когда ты не рядом и не вставляешь свои комментарии, - говорит он.  
  
Луи делает еще один глоток из своего бокала вина и адреналин начинает бурлить у него в крови. Он ставит паузу и садится на диване крест-накрест рядом с Гарри. Гарри выглядит ошеломленным, но он тут же принимает то же положение, так что их лица обращены друг к другу.  
  
\- Послушай, Гарри, - начинает он. - Я хочу быть честен с тобой, поэтому я дал себе обещание, что после моих последних отношений я буду более открытым.  
  
\- Хорошо, - выжидающе отвечает Гарри. Он сидит терпеливо, хотя, не сводя глаз с Луи.  
  
\- Я.. - замолкает на секунду Луи. Это не так просто на самом деле, как он думал, он не ожидал, что будет все так трудно. - Двое моих последних отношений, закончились, мягко говоря, хреново. Я застал своих парней с девушками.. Представь себе, с девушками... И я действительно не хочу пройти через это снова, так что..  
  
Он не говорит Гарри, что Лиам и Грег начали изменять ему с самого начала их отношений. И что это заставило Луи чувствовать себя грязным, использованным куском бумаги. Он не достоин этого.  
  
Он не тупой, он знает, что ему просто не повезло, что это случается со всеми. Сначала Лиам, а затем Грег, только пару месяцев спустя. Он знает, что это, вероятно, происходит не только с ним. Он понимает, что, на самом деле, Лиам или Грег не виноваты в своих собственных сексуальных предпочтениях. Но ни один, ни один из них, не должен был причинять ему столько боли.  
  
\- Я не.. - начинает Гарри. Он запускает руку в волосы, и его шапка падает на пол. - Я определенно гей. На все сто процентов. Если это то, что тебя так тревожит.  
  
 _И на сто процентов ты это скрываешь_ , - думает в ответ Луи.  
  
\- Ты хороший, - нарушает затянувшеюся тишину Луи. - Но я думаю, что я не готов так долго ждать, когда ты наконец-то раскроешься. Так что, возможно, у нас единственный выход, мы просто можем быть друзьями?  
  
Гарри хмурится так сильно, он начинает походить на лягушку.  
  
\- Я не хочу этого, - говорит он, а затем быстро добавляет. - Я имею в виду, конечно, я хочу быть твоим другом тоже. Но я.. я, как и ты. И я знаю, что я не идеал, плохой футболист, и я все еще сижу в шкафу, но мы могли бы просто.. попробовать? И посмотреть, что из этого выйдет?  
  
И Луи понимает, что он никогда не сможет сказать "нет" этому сладкому мальчику.

  
***

Они видятся друг с другом в течение месяца, когда Гарри официально спрашивает Луи, хочет ли тот быть его парнем. Они лежат на кровати Луи, пока одна их хипстерских песен Гарри играет в фоновом режиме в то время, как тот запускает свою руку в волосы Луи, а другой гладит вверх и вниз его бока. Когда Гарри спрашивает, это скорее стон, чем вопрос, просто горячее дыхание, вперемешку со стонами и укусами.  
  
Луи тянет за волосы Гарри, заставляя того застонать еще больше и пытается перевернуть его обратно на свою сторону.  
  
Гарри, кажется, понимает, что продолжения не будет до тех пор, пока они не объяснятся, так что он ворчит и садится рядом с Луи. Он берет маленькую ладошку Луи в свои гигантские руки, и начинает играть с его пальцами.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим парнем, - наконец, говорит он. - Даже если об этом будут знать только Зейн и Перри.  
  
Луи улыбается в ответ.   
  
\- Это так романтично.  
  
\- Это может быть более романтичным, если ты скажешь "да", - говорит Гарри. Он абсолютный идиот, и он на самом деле нервничает.  
  
Луи переворачивает его обратно на матрац, и делает ему изумительный минет. Он надеется, что Гарри поймет его ответ.

***

Они решают заняться сексом впервые в середине ноября, за день до того, как Луи уедет на каникулы домой. Потому что скоро День благодарения, а Гарри останется на праздники в колледже, ведь у него через неделю начинается практика и игра в субботу, и он уже начинает скучать по Луи.  
  
\- Ты будешь скучать по мне, когда будешь дома? - спрашивает он, резко переворачивая Луи на спину.  
  
\- Ты задушишь меня, - говорит Луи, отмахиваясь от него. Но в то же время он улыбается.  
  
Они знакомы где-то два месяца, и единственная причина, почему они не занимались сексом - это недостаток времени. Но теперь квартира в их распоряжении, и они готовы ее использовать по полной программе.  
  
\- На что ты намекаешь? - затаив дыхание, спрашивает Луи, параллельно раскладывая диван.   
  
Рука Гарри скользит по его бедру, он тяжело дышит, и его эрекция заметно вжимается в его бедро.  
  
Зрачки Гарри расширенны.   
  
\- Ты серьезно?  
  
Луи знает, что у Гарри никогда не было секса с парнем. У Луи первый опыт был с парнем. Потом был секс с двумя девушками в течение четвертого года обучения в средней школе, но с тех пор он одинок.  
  
Луи, казалось бы, должен взять все в свои руки. Он обладает огромным опытом - у него был Лукас в старшей школе, потом Лиам и Грег, с несколькими мужчинами он спал во время своего обучения за рубежом во Франции, ну и конечно, случайные парни в школе.  
  
\- Луи, ты не хочешь меня? - обиженно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- Нет, что ты, я хочу тебя, - горячо отвечает Луи.   
  
Атмосфера в комнате изменилась, оба мальчика теперь начинали чувствовать ту знакомую ноющую боль внизу живота, которую они вызывали друг у друга. Луи позволил рукам очень медленно лечь на грудь Гарри, и начал расстегивать рубашку. Гарри чувствовал, как страсть накрывает его с головой, Луи, наконец, расстегнул последнюю пуговицу.  
  
\- Я люблю твою грудь, - сказал он, когда позволил руке бродить по туловищу Гарри. - Особенно твои соски.  
  
Гарри попытался рассмеяться, но не вышло.  
  
\- Лу, пожалуйста, - прошептал он. - Не надо меня дразнить.  
  
Луи не ответил и притянул Гарри к себе. Он поцеловал Гарри в лобик, в носик, захватил губами нижнюю губу Гарри, затем верхнюю. Его язык проник на «чужую территорию», сплёлся с язычком Стайлса. Луи залез рукой под рубашку Гарри, провёл пальцами по кубикам кудрявого.  
  
\- Сними свою рубашку, - попросил он вместо этого. Гарри быстро привстал и сделал то, о чем его попросили, и был вознагражден, когда Луи резко прижал голую спину к матрасу. Садясь на него сверху. Он позволил рукам бродить по груди Гарри ещё раз, колеблясь, когда они достигли птиц.  
  
\- Я люблю наши татуировки. Тот факт, что они с нами, даже когда мы бываем в разлуке, это заводит меня еще больше.  
  
Легкие прикосновения подушечек пальцев к оголенным плечам заставили его вздрогнуть и покрыться мурашками. Луи мягко коснулся шеи и опустился на ключицы. К прикосновениям добавились поцелуи, которые были мокрыми, влажными и очень горячими. Гарри казалось, что там, где его касался Луи, его тело горело. Он думал, что сходит с ума, когда сам запрокинул голову, открывая больше места для покусываний. Луи прикусил нежную кожу за ушком, а потом вобрал мочку, оттягивая её.  
  
\- Я люблю твой животик, - с придыханием сказал Луи, водя пальцами по прессу Гарри. - Я люблю, когда ты выгибаешься подо мною.  
  
Губы Луи опускались ниже, нежно целуя каждый миллиметр тела. Спинка Гарри фигурно выгнулась, когда он ощутил мягкие губы на животе, а когда Луи слегка прикусил, а затем подул на место укуса, протяжный стон вырвался из его груди. Он захныкал и заерзал на простынях, неосознанно толкаясь бедрами вверх. Почему-то хотелось, чтобы Луи коснулся его именно там.  
  
\- И мы оба знаем, как я люблю твой член, не так ли Хаз?  
  
Глаза Гарри закатились, когда он ощутил язык Луи, накрывающий его соски, которые самым постыдным образом стояли. Он кусал губы, старясь не издавать лишних звуков, потому что по-прежнему очень стеснялся.  
  
\- Не сдерживайся, - горячий шёпот опалил шею. Луи снова уделил внимание шее, осыпая её поцелуями, отметив, что Гарри это особенно нравится. Он выгибался в его руках и неосознанно притягивал ближе. Гарри сам запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы Луи, наслаждаясь, какими мягкими и пушистыми они были. Его руки хаотично водили по широкой спине, изучая каждый изгиб и впадинку. Луи отстранился, любуясь на оставленные багровые засосы, которые так соблазнительно выглядели на бледной коже.  
  
Луи понимал желание Гарри и слабо улыбнулся тому, что Гарри боится попросить. Он накрыл уже налившийся член рукой, и тонкие пальцы обвили его у основания. Гарри резко выдохнул от пронзившего его ощущения, широко, как рыба, открыв рот. Луи провел вверх и вниз, останавливаясь на головке и отодвигая кожицу, надавливая на щелку, что истекала смазкой. Вовлекая Гарри в чувственный поцелуй, он ловил его тихие стоны. Гарри чувствовал, что задыхается, ведь тот был везде. Его рваное дыхание над ухом, спутанные волосы под подушечками пальцев, губы и руки, которые совершают с молодым телом что-то невероятное, заставляют сознание уплывать куда-то.  
  
\- Лу.. черт, - Гарри застонал, его лицо покраснело от возбуждения. - Я больше не могу..  
  
Ему так нравились эти ощущения, что он уже позабыл про смущение и стыд. Луи поднял Гарри так, чтобы он оказался на уровне его шеи, и продолжил надрачивать ему, слушая тихие стоны. Это было самой настоящей музыкой для его ушей, и он готов был дарить Гарри как можно больше удовольствия, несмотря на то, что его собственный член давно требует разрядки.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что еще я люблю в тебе, Хаз?  
  
\- Нет.. - голос Гарри был едва слышен.  
  
\- Я люблю, когда ты позволяешь мне взять тебя. Как ты выкрикиваешь моё имя.  
  
Гарри медленно открыл глаза, и посмотрел на своего парня.  
  
\- Я твой, возьми меня. Всё, что ты хочешь, Лу, ты же знаешь. Я все сделаю ради тебя. Я нуждаюсь в тебе.  
  
Ленивая улыбка появилась на губах Луи.   
  
\- Я люблю, когда ты возбуждаешься.  
  
Луи привстал с Гарри, потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, доставая из ящика тюбик со смазкой и презервативы.  
  
Когда он вернулся обратно на кровать, Гарри встал на колени и подполз ближе и потянулся, чтобы снять упаковку, но рука Луи остановила его.  
  
\- Я сам.  
  
Гарри покраснел, но он явно был не против и скорее выглядел взволнованным, когда становился так, как ему было сказано. С дико возбуждённым членом межу ног и оттопыренной кверху попой он лег на живот и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, что делает Томлинсон.  
Он почувствовал, как Луи нежно обнял его за талию и стал оставлять короткие поцелуи по всему позвоночнику. Гарри мелко дрожал, ему было так хорошо сейчас, что он не выдержал и потянулся к своему истекающему смазкой члену, но Луи хлопнул его по руке и прижал её к матрацу.  
  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты дотрагивался до себя, - пробормотал он, оттягивая зубами мочку ушка Гарри. Гарри разочарованно простонал и призывно покрутил попкой. – Ты кончишь только от моего языка.  
  
  
\- Что? – прохрипел Гарри низким от возбуждения голосом и удивленно поднял брови, но Луи проигнорировал его вопрос и продолжил.  
Луи нежно погладил мягкую кожу на попе и, наконец, подключил язык, приближаясь все ближе к розовой дырочке. Он осторожно раздвинул ягодицы, наклонился вперед и широко облизнул, а затем подул на влажное место.  
  
Мысль о том, что Луи сейчас так близко к нему, заставляла откидывать голову назад и протяжно стонать, в то время как Луи продолжает целовать его ягодицы, потом аккуратно вошел языком, проталкивая его как можно глубже, дразня пульсирующий вход. А причмокивающие звуки, что издавал Томлинсон, казались такими пошлыми и развратными, что хотелось кричать от возбуждения. Он пытался потереться членом о простынь, но это было совсем не то. Луи интенсивнее задвигался, заставляя тело Гарри содрогаться и мелко дрожать.  
  
\- Черт, Лу, блядь! - Гарри ахнул, пот катился ручьем по его телу. - Я готов, я готов, пожалуйста....  
  
Луи остановился на мгновение, и посмотрел с улыбкой ему в глаза.  
  
\- Просто трахни меня уже, - заворчал Гарри, дергая Луи за волосы..  
  
Рваное дыхание и громкие стоны наполняли комнату, воздух в которой, казалось, скоро начнет искриться от сексуального напряжения. Простыни были влажными от разгоряченных тел. Луи сорвался на бешеный темп, втрахивая Гарри, что хрипло стонал, в мягкий матрац.  
  
\- Ещё, - шептал Гарри, - Луи, пожалуйста, ещё..  
  
Эти мольбы окончательно снесли голову старшему парню. Громкие стоны практически переходили в крик, когда оба парня чувствовали, что конец близок. Член Гарри терся между их животами, и рука Луи снова обхватила его, жестко надрачивая.  
  
Толчок, еще толчок, и с хриплым стоном, Луи кончает внутрь Гарри, в то время как тот практически сразу следует за ним, распадаясь на тысячу осколков. Перед глазами плясали звезды, а в ушах звенело и ничего не чувствовалось, кроме обжигающей волны тепла, что сносила всё на своем пути.  
  
Луи перевернул обессиленного и абсолютно разбитого от нахлынувших эмоций Гарри и подполз ближе к нему. Он вовлек его в очередной страстный поцелуй и провел руками по высоко вздымающейся груди, наслаждаясь ощущением мягкой кожи.  
  
\- Всё в порядке? Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, милый?  
  
Гарри кивнул и окинул взглядом всё ещё стоящий член Луи, который казался ещё тверже, чем был до этого. Зелёные глаза задорно блеснули.  
  
\- Я хочу оседлать тебя, - он так по-блядски провёл пальчиком по груди Луи, невинно хлопая ресницами, что Луи просто какое-то время пялился, не в силах оторвать глаз от этой принцессы.   
  
\- Да? – Луи окинул взглядом фигуру Гарри и заметил, что его член снова стал твердым. - Ох, я вижу, ты действительно хочешь этого.  
  
\- Ммм, - Гарри промычал что-то нечленораздельное и жадно потянулся к смазке. Он сам нанёс её на пальцы и поднес их к растянутой дырочке - спасибо языку Луи за это - с легкостью ввёл сразу два.   
  
Луи сдавленно простонал, потому что, чёрт, это выглядело слишком горячо.   
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я надел презерватив?  
  
\- Нет, - Гарри шумно выдохнул, вытаскивая пальцы и пододвигаясь ближе к Луи, чтобы забраться на его колени. - Я знаю, что ты.. - он провел влажными от смазки пальцами по члену Луи. - ни с кем другим не был.  
  
Осторожно он опустился до упора, опираясь двумя руками на грудь Луи, и оба парня простонали в унисон от новых нахлынувших ощущений.  
  
\- Гарри, - выдохнул Томлинсон, наслаждаясь этой теснотой, что он чувствовал, находясь внутри Стайлса, как он практически до боли сжимается вокруг него. Он обхватил бедра Гарри, который открывал рот, задыхаясь от удовольствия и ощущения заполненности. Луи хотел, чтобы тот начал двигаться, чтобы развязать этот свинцовый узел внизу живота, но он терпеливо ждал, пока тот привыкнет.   
  
\- Ты такой большой.. ох, я чувствую тебя.. блять, - стонал Гарри, начиная медленно опускаться и подниматься. Луи потянулся к его губам, и их языки сплелись в страстном танце. Томлинсон ловил каждый его стон и вздох, крепко держа бёдра в руках.  
  
Гарри осторожно двигал бедрами, всё ещё сохраняя медленный темп, тяжело дыша, пытаясь привыкнуть как можно скорее. Но спустя несколько минут, Гарри уже во всю скакал, поднимаясь на всю длину члена Луи, полностью выходя, а потом резко опускаясь.  
  
Комната постепенно наполнялась громкими стонами, пошлым хлюпающим звуком от большого количества смазки. Гарри двигался так, что член Томлинсона попадал прямо по простате и это было так чертовски хорошо.   
  
\- Гарри, я сейчас кончу, - Луи облизал пересохшие губы и коснулся их там, где они соединялись. - Хочу, чтобы мы кончили вместе, детка, ты сможешь сделать это для меня?  
  
\- Ох..- Гарри громко простонал, сжимаясь вокруг Томлинсона, запрокидывая назад голову от удовольствия. Ему казалось, что он видит звезды, в голове произошли тысячи мини-взрывов, пожалуй, это был самый эмоциональный момент в его жизни.   
  
Стоны перешли в хрипы, когда он почувствовал, как внутри него кончает Луи, выплескивая теплую жидкость. Гарри не выдержал и упал Луи на грудь. Они оба просто выпали из реальности.  
  


***

День благодарения - один из любимых праздников Луи, потому что вся его семья в сборе, дом наполнен счастливыми криками его младших сестрёнок, полно еды, это - та гармония, которой так не хватало ему в последнее время. Он очень сильно скучает по своим сестрам, и когда приходит пора возвращаться домой, ему не верится, что каникулы так быстро пролетели. Лотти каждый день присылает ему смски, и он ежедневно болтает по Snapchats с близнецами. Но все равно это не то. Они теперь за несколько сотен миль далеко.  
  
Но не будем торопить события.  
  
Его мама всегда чересчур сильно переживает за него, и сейчас не исключение. Она тут же забирает у него дорожную сумку и настаивает, что он нуждается в стрижке.   
  
\- Ты слишком худой, - начинает ворчать она. - Я только что сделала партию свежего печенья. Так что иди, вымой руки, и имей в виду Луи, я не выпущу тебя из-за стола, пока ты все не съешь.  
  
Девочки почти сбивают его с ног, как только он достигает дверей кухни. Лотти и Физзи перешли в среднюю школу, а близнецы все еще в четвертом классе. У них тонны новостей, как всегда. Лотти сразу же просит у него совета насчет мальчика – Луи категорически против этого, хотя его мать говорит, что все в порядке, у нее просто переходной возраст. Близнецы недавно ездили со школьной поездкой в зоопарк, и они настаивают на том, чтобы показывать Луи каждое фото, даже при том, что он видел все это прежде.  
  
\- Что насчет тебя, Лу? - спрашивает с улыбкой его мать.  
  
\- Ой, ты знаешь, все по-старому, - отвечает он. - Последний год довольно скучен.  
  
\- Нашел себе мальчика? - спрашивает Лотти, пошло шевеля бровями с другого конца стола.  
  
\- Абсолютно нет. Парни ужасны, - отвечает Луи. Он строгим взглядом смотрит на всех его любимых девочек. - И вы должны все принять это к сведению. Я не шучу.  
  
Он любит болтать с ними. Единственная причина, почему он не любит колледж - он не видит, как они растут. Но это неизбежно. Время не остановить и он надеется, что он никогда не забудет это пору,  _когда они такие юные и милые_.  
  
Трудно хранить в секрете что-то важное, когда от мысли об этом, его сердце начинает биться сильнее, когда хочется прокричать об этом на весь мир, но он и Гарри никогда не поднимали этот вопрос, и Луи не знает, как сообщить своей семье _я встречаюсь с одним парнем, но никто не должен знать об этом_.  
  
Его мать, вероятно, скажет ему, что эти отношения обречены, и они принесут ему только боль. Мнение его матери всегда имело большое значение для него. И от мысли об этом ему вдвойне больнее.  
  
Неделя проходит довольно быстро. Он забирает девочек из школы, чтобы сходить в кафе поесть мороженого или они отправляются за покупками в ближайший торговый центр. Он надеется, что это укрепит его статус "старшего брата". У него и так много других дел - он параллельно успевает учиться, сдать в этот период несколько экзаменов и, конечно, они постоянно переписываются с Гарри.  
  
Гарри, кажется, сходит с ума в колледже, и ничто не может отвлечь его от занятий.  
  
 _Кампус пугающе пуст без тебя и я очень сильно скучаю по тебе :(_ , - приходит смс в понедельник утром.  
  
 _Тренер заставил нас пробежать двадцать кругов, и мои ноги сбиты в кровь, и я сижу в постели, один, без тебя. Мне так не хватает тебя :(_ , - приходит смс во вторник днем.  
  
 _ДЕТКА, ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ!!_  - неожиданно смс приходит в среду вечером.  
  
Смски Гарри веселые, и в то же время такие трогательные, что Луи почти постоянно ходит с улыбкой на лице. Лотти это замечает, а остаток недели она пытается выпытать у него, с кем он постоянно смссится.  
  
 _Отчаянно прошу тебя, пожалуйста, пришли мне свое обнаженное фото, так как я больше не могу :((_  - приходит от Гарри смс в четверг, где-то в районе девяти часов утра.  
  
 _С Днем Благодарения, извращенец :))_ , - отвечает ему Луи.   
  
 _Я буду очень благодарен, если ты мне пришлешь фото своей голой задницы. Ну а что тут такого?_  
  
 _Я смотрю парад со своей семьей!!!_  
  
 _Держу пари, что ты выглядишь действительно милым :( Если не пришлешь эротическую фотографию, так уж и быть, я соглашусь на селфи, которую, я ПРЕДПОЛАГАЮ, ТЫ СДЕЛАЕШЬ АБСОЛЮТНО ГОЛЫМ!!!_  
  
Луи выглядит мило, как ни крути. Он одет в один из больших свитеров Гарри (к счастью, никто из его семьи этого не заметил). Он подходит к зеркалу в ванной комнате, делает обиженное лицо, и отправляет фотографию Гарри со словами  _Я скучаю по тебе_.  
  
Смс от Гарри приходит через пару секунд.  
  
 _Мой свитер :D :D Ты в нем очень горяч!_  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и возвращается обратно к своей семье.

***

Мама Луи уже некоторое встречается с Дэном и теперь тот, в какой-то степени, старается подружиться с Луи.  
  
Дэн явно ждет его одобрения, так как Луи, как-никак, единственный мужчина в доме, и это заставляет Луи чувствовать себя очень важным. Он пытается быть чрезмерно дружелюбным по отношению к парню, ведь тот встречается с его мамой.  
  
Дэн хороший, правда, хороший. Он называет девочек маленькими принцессами, а маму - королевой, которую он так долго ждал.  
  
На самом деле им не о чем разговаривать, и когда они сидят рядом друг с другом на ужине в честь Дня Благодарения, разговор начинается, как обычно, со спорта.  
  
\- Я думаю, у парней с твоего колледжа есть реальная возможность попасть на Чемпионат в этом году, - говорит Дэн, разрезая жареную индейку на пополам. Он наливает колу в стакан Дейзи и затем поворачивается к Луи. - Что ты думаешь насчет малыша Стайлса? Он просто невероятен.  
  
 _"Ну, мы потрахаиваемся с ним периодически"_ , - думает Луи про себя, но не говорит об этом в слух.  
  
\- Да, он довольно хорош, - вместо этого отвечает Луи.  
  
Всегда странно слышать о Гарри с другой точки зрения, потому что Луи изолирован от той части его знаменитой жизни. Это заставляет чувствовать себя странно, потому что Гарри, возможно,  _большая часть жизни Луи_. Тот национально известен и успешен, и он, вероятно, собирается стать профессиональным спортсменом, и Луи не должен думать об этом слишком много, ведь Гарри.. черт.  
  
После ланча они семьей собираются в гостиной, чтобы посмотреть игру, которую Луи вообще-то не хочет смотреть. Он уверен, что все эмоции, что он чувствует по отношению к Гарри, в один прекрасный момент появятся на лице, и его мама сразу же поймет,  _что он трахает этого чудесного квотербека_.  
  
Он думает об смс, которую он послал Гарри несколько часов назад.   
 _Удачи тебе сегодня малыш. Ты должен сегодня выиграть ради меня!_    
Смс остается без ответа, поскольку он знает, что все игроки настраиваются на игру по- разному. Гарри когда-то сказал ему, что он запирается в пустой комнате, и просто слушает музыку, как бы очищая разум.  
  
\- Поэтому, никаких смс перед игрой? - спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Нет, - поспешно отвечает Гарри. - Нет, то есть, да. Мне нравятся твои смс, я люблю читать их.  
  
Теперь Луи наблюдает за тем, как спортивный комментатор анализирует игру - "игра века" между "двумя лучшими командами сезона" – и Луи понимает, что начинает нервничать. Все могло быть намного проще, если бы он хоть раз смотрел игру, но он не только ни разу не смотрел полностью игру, он вообще впервые начинает понимать, что Гарри звезда, и что его обсуждают по национальному телевидению.  
  
Но он знает другого Гарри, парня, который только вчера вечером прислал ему на Snapchat фото тарелки с бананом с надписью,  _Это - то, о чем сейчас я думаю_ , и это фото действительно не имеет смысла, но, в тоже время, оно такое милое.  
  
\- Твой квотербек очень горяч, - шепчет Лотти, садясь рядом с ним на пол. - Моя подруга Анна полностью одержима им. Она распечатала его фотографию и повесила ее над своей кроватью.  
  
Луи нервно открывает свою банку пива.  
  
Игра с самого начала не задалась. Луи понимает, что защита сегодня играет дерьмово. Гарри делает несколько атак в первом квартале, но другая команда тут же сглаживает счет. Это продолжается целую вечность - полупериод, счет 17-21 в пользу другой команды. Когда камеру наводят на Гарри, по нему сразу видно, что он очень сильно переживает. Он быстро говорит что-то бегущему, Найлу Хорану, и Луи знает, что тот является его лучшим другом в команде даже при том, что они никогда не встречались.  
  
Счет выравнивается в третьем квартале, когда внезапно Гарри сбивает с ног огромный полузащитник. Луи фактически задыхается от увиденного и протягивает руку в перед, как бы стараясь удержать Гарри от падения. Никто не блокирует его, и Гарри тяжело падает головой вперед. Его тут же окружают игроки по команде, и Луи с волнением смотрит только на Гарри. Он понимает, что Гарри был в шлеме, он знает, что такие случаи неизбежны, но сейчас все по-другому. Он в реальном времени и он не знает, когда поднимется Гарри.  
  
Гарри медленно встает, морщась от боли в плече. Но он не хромает и это хороший знак, и когда ресивер команды спрашивает его что-то, тот резко качает головой в ответ. Игра продолжается.  
  
Луи не помнит, когда во время игры сжал руку матери.  
  
Она смотрит на него с улыбкой, и он просто не обращает на это внимание.  
  
В конечном итоге, команда Гарри побеждает, и Луи задается вопросом, сможет ли он когда-нибудь еще сделать это.  
  


***

Когда он возвращается с каникул Дня благодарения, - Гарри уже в его квартире, очевидно, его впустил Зейн. Луи проходит в свою комнату, и тут же замечает Гарри, лежащего на его кровати, который параллельно обнимает подушку во сне.  
  
Луи с разбега прыгает на кровать.  
  
Гарри просыпается, он сначала непонимающе смотрит вокруг, прежде чем ухмыляется и тянет Луи вниз на себя.   
  
\- Извини, я чертовски устал, - сонно бормочет он. - Я не хотел засыпать.  
  
\- Ммм, все хорошо, - урчит в ответ Луи, выводя бессмысленные узоры на груди Гарри.  
  
-  _Я скучал по тебе_ , - говорит Гарри. Он нежно обнимает Луи за талию, оставляя невесомый поцелуй на его шее.  
  
\- Да, - отвечает Луи. -  _Я тоже скучал по тебе, Хаз._

***

Первая решающая игра Гарри выпадает на субботу. Неделя выдается загруженной, еще и Луи дополнительно вызывают на работу. Гарри беситься, ведь это их единственный выходной.  
  
-Милый, может останешься? - говорит он.  
  
-Прости, детка, - говорит Луи.  
  
\- Подай мне мое поло.  
  
Гарри стонет и протягивает ему поло, которое минуту назад валялось рядом с кроватью. Гарри опять ночевал у Луи прошлой ночью. Все становится привычным – Гарри опять сидит в трусах, Луи в панике мельтешит по квартире, несмотря на то, что уже почти полдень.  
  
-Я выхожу в семь, - говорит Луи.  
  
-Но по пути я заскачу в гости к Перри, так что не жди меня раньше двенадцати.  
  
После Дня Благодарения, Луи прилагает больше усилий для того, чтобы пообщаться с людьми вне Гарри, потому что он знает, некрасиво забивать на друзей, и проводя все свое время с парнем, который даже не рассказывает своим друзьям, что он в отношениях. Гарри не виноват, но. Это все равно, происходит.  
  
-Что я буду делать? - хнычет Гарри.  
  
-Встреться с друзьями, сходите в бар, - говорит Луи, склоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его обиженные губы.  
-Или у тебя нет друзей?  
  
Гарри все еще дуется.  
  
-Я бы предпочел провести это время с тобой.  
  
-Ну, - говорит Луи.  
  
Они уходит, по пути пишет смс Гарри, что как выйдет от Перри, они могут встретиться и провести ночь вместе. Опять. Это в какой то степени уже зависимость, но Луи старается сильно не замарачиваться на этот счет. Он чувствует, что его жизнь теперь полностью зависит от Гарри; он составляет расписание, отталкиваясь от графика Гарри, в то же время Гарри корректирует свое расписание для Луи.  
  
В конце своей смены, Майк просит его, остаться до закрытия, так как два официанта заболели, и он не справится один с таким наплывом клиентов. Луи собирается сказать, что у него уже есть планы, но затем Майк предлагает заплатить ему двойное время, и Луи точно не в состоянии отказаться от такого заманчивого предложения. Он остылает Перри смс, извиняясь за то, не сможет сегодня прийти, и идет к бару, чтобы наполнить стаканы пивом.  
  
Он не думает о Гарри до пор, пока где то примерно в девять группа шумных парней, не вваливаются в бар. Они шумные и громкие, и ведут себя, как хозяева. Сначала, они только раздражает его, потому что они как заноза в заднице, которую невозможно вытянуть, но потом, все выходит из под контроля, когда один из футболистов в пьяном угаре ударят по попе Элеонор.  _Чертовы футболисты_.  
  
Сердце Луи замирает, когда он в этой группе парней замечает Гарри. Он стоит около Найла Хорана и они о чем-то оживленно разговаривают. Луи всегда задавался вопросом, задумываются ли другие игроки насчет Гарри, потому что он совсем не похож на типичного спортсмена, но им походу все равно, так как они продолжают обмениваться шутками и хлопают его по плечу каждый раз, как будто он лучший из них.  
  
Конечно, они все сидят за столиком, который сегодня должен обслуживать Луи.  
  
-Эль, - нервно говорит Луи.   
  
-Не могла бы ты обслужить мой столик?  
  
Элеонора хмурится.  
  
-Я бы с радостью Лу, но я катастрофически не успеваю. У меня самой полный завал.  
  
Луи собирается с мыслями где то секунд тридцать, затем сквозь толпу пробирается к столику. Он не трус, и он не боится кучки футболистов, один из которых- _его собственный бойфренд._  
  
Когда Луи подходит к столу, Гарри смотрит вверх и тут же бледнеет, замечая Луи.  _Ох_.  
  
Он не знает, что больше всего ожидаемо, то, что Гарри, выглядит абсолютно поражённым, пряча в лицо меню или то, что он полностью его  _игнорирует_. Конечно, он мог бы просто сказал, что они друзья, или может быть, он мог бы сказать, что Луи учиться с ним в одном классе.  _Просто игнор_.  
  
Луи откашливается, натянуто улыбается и говорит: "Я Луи, сегодня я буду вашим официантом. Могу я принести вам что-нибудь выпить?"  
  
Он быстро записывает заказ - в основном пиво, пару газировок, и короткое "воды, пожалуйста" от Гарри, Луи кивает и поспешно уходит. Он не собирается устраивать истерик на работе, потому что это бессмысленно. Он встречается с парнем, который стыдиться его, который никогда не представит его своим друзьям, который никогда не расскажет о нем своей матери, но он лучше этого.  
  
Он следит за столиком на протяжении всей ночи – ведь это как- никак его обязанность. Спина Гарри напряжена, и он совсем не участвует в разговоре. Чуть позже к ним присоединяется группа девочек - чирлидеров, и каждая из которых претендует на Гарри. Он только неловко улыбается и вежливо пытается, убрать их руки со своих плеч. Это - то, с кем Гарри должен быть, симпатичная девочка, которая будет сидеть рядом с ним на ужине и мило улыбаться его друзьям.  
  
Гарри оказывается очередным Лиамом и Грегом, а ведь Луи обещал себе, что никогда больше не будет вовлекать себя в такие отношения.  
  
Стол пустеет, Гарри, задерживается , он очевидно хочет сказать что-то Луи, но Луи просит Элеонор подойти к нему, она сначала немного сопротивляется, но в итоге соглашается.  
  
В конечном счете Гарри уходит, а Луи бежит в туалет, еле сдерживая рыдания.  
  


***

Он не звонит Гарри после смены в баре. Очевидно. Он планирует вернуться домой, выключить телефон, может быть, принять расслабляющую ванну с пеной и спать на протяжении следующих двенадцати часов.  
  
Естественно, Гарри ждет его на пороге квартиры. Он сидит на удручающе грязном полу, даже при том, что у него есть ключ.  
  
\- Я так сожалею, - говорит он Луи.  
  
\- Ладно, - равномерно отвечает Луи, вытаскивая из кармана ключи. Он не хочет сейчас говорить об этом, ему больно, и он, скорее всего, не сдержит слезы, как и всегда. Но не в этот раз..  
  
\- Я даже не.. я не знаю что мне делать дальше, - говорит Гарри. Его глаза красные от слез, как будто он плачет на протяжении уже нескольких часов.  
  
\- Послушай, - говорит Луи. - Давай не сегодня. Иди домой, Хаз. Мы можем поговорить об этом позже.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - умоляет его Гарри, когда Луи открывает дверь, чтобы войти в квартиру. - Я не могу, я не смогу спать.  
  
-  _Удачи тебе с новым клубом_ , - Луи на этот раз говорит вслух. Злобно, в его голосе столько яда, что Гарри выглядит так, как будто его ударили.. прямо в сердце.  
  
-  _Пожалуйста_ , - еле слышно говорит Гарри. - Мы просто поговорим, и затем если ты скажешь мне уйти, я клянусь тебе, я уйду.  
  
Луи ничего не говорит, позволяя тем самым войти ему внутрь, и Гарри выпускает тихий вздох. Зейна нет, по-видимому, он сегодня ночует у Перри. Луи устало снимает вансы и идет в сторону спальни. Гарри робко следует за ним, как будто он щенок, которого в любой момент могут выгнать на улицу.  
  
\- Я действительно хочу спать, Хаз, - устало говорит Луи, включая лампу, которая тут же озаряет своим оранжевым светом комнату. - Мы могли бы сделать это по-быстрому?  
  
Луи садится на край кровати, в то время как Гарри нерешительно стоит в дверях, нервно кусая один из ногтей.  
  
\- Я не знал, что ты будешь там сегодня вечером, - хрипло говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Я сам не ожидал, что буду там, но судьба жестокая штука, Хаз, - говорит Луи. Он не хочет быть плохим парнем, и тем более лгать Гарри.  
  
\- Я просто подумал, неплохо было бы пойти куда-нибудь и отдохнуть после игры с ребятами, потому что я подумал, что ты на работе, и я просто хотел себя занять чем-то до того, как я пойду к тебе, и..  
  
\- Меня действительно не волнует, почему ты был там, - прерывает его Луи.  
  
\- Что я должен сказать? - умоляет его Гарри. - Что я должен сказать, чтобы ты простил меня?  
  
Луи уже красный от гнева, потому что все не справедливо. Вообще, жизнь несправедлива. Луи надоело держать в себе этот грязный секрет все эти месяцы и Гарри говорит просто  _"извини"?! Нет, это несправедливо_.  
  
-  _Не говори ничего!_  - шипит он. - Потому что мы даже не можем быть вместе, потому что мы даже не пара! Как ты можешь просить у меня прощения, когда мы даже не вместе?  
  
Гарри сразу же бледнеет, падая на колени.  
  
\- Как ты можешь такое говорить? - шепчет он.  
  
\- Я знаю, что говорю, я даже не парень тебе, Хаз, я просто твой секрет, твой грязный секрет, - отчаянно кричит Луи. Он чувствует, как горячие слезы скатываются по щекам. - И как ты смеешь говорить про отношения? Какие отношения, Хаз? Мы только и делаем, что прячемся в моей квартире и никто не знает про нас, естественно, кроме Зейна и Перри, а ты.. ты даже не смотришь на меня, когда твои друзья рядом!  
  
\- Я.. - начинает Гарри, но Луи его тут же перебивает.  
  
\- Ведь это, блять, продолжается не один месяц! - говорит он. - Мы вместе уже более трех месяцев, Гарри, и я даже не могу сказать маме, что я встречаюсь с кем-то. Я когда-нибудь вообще смогу сказать ей?  _Я устал.. и я больше так не могу..._  
  
Гарри выглядит подавленным. Он нервно кусает свою губу, в то время как слезы продолжают скатываться по его щекам.  
  
\- Я не знаю, что сказать, - говорит Гарри. - Я не могу, ты ведь знаешь, что это не так уж просто...  
  
\- А кто говорил, что будет легко?! - отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Это не справедливо, - говорит Гарри после небольшой паузы. - Ты не можешь просить меня сделать это сейчас! Ты знаешь, что это даже не вариант! От этого решения зависит вся моя дальнейшая жизнь!  
  
-  _Ну и моя тоже!_  - со слезами на глазах отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри падает на колени перед Луи, оборачивая руки вокруг его торса так сильно, что это почти граничит с болью. Они оба плачут, все так ужасно, но они вместе, они не могут друг без друга. Даже сквозь пелену гнева и негодования Луи знает, что он никогда не бросит Гарри, просто он влюблен в него, даже если он никогда не говорил этого вслух. Он не знает, что будешь дальше. Ему страшно. Но он не перенесет разлуки... нет...  
  
  
Но сейчас Гарри шепчет  _мне очень жаль_  куда-то в район ключиц Луи, и тот гладит его в ответ, как бы прощая. Они не в порядке, им больно, и у них нет сил. Они оба падают в кровать, сейчас они слишком измучены, чтобы бороться дальше.  
  
\- Я не прошу тебя сделать это сейчас, - говорит Луи. Они выключают свет, параллельно накрывая их одеялом, и он знает, что Гарри не спит, его дыхание прерывистое, а хватка на талии становится сильнее. -  _Я просто говорю, что я не знаю, сколько еще я смогу терпеть все это._

_***_

Они не разговаривают друг с другом на протяжении недели, это похоже на какую-то борьбу. Они даже не пытаются поговорить об этом, потому что у Гарри решающая игра на носу, а у Луи экзамены, но напряжение витает между ними, словно грозовое облако. Луи колючий и Гарри грустно. Не так он себе все представлял.  
  
Гарри по-прежнему приходит каждую ночь, но он больше не пишет милых смс, как и многое другое, хотя они в курсе жизни друг друга, и у них всё почти так же, как и неделю назад. Луи периодически рыдает на плече Зейна и пытается забыть все это, но почему-то не выходит.  
  
В пятницу у него пара в главном кампусе, и за обедом он знакомится с Ником. Тот является его наставником исследовательского курса политических наук. Ник намного старше его, он почти аспирант, и он смешной, но в то же время строгий, так что Луи в такой-то степени хочет произвести на него впечатление. Он очень похож на Гарри в некотором смысле - он одевается, как хиппи, извращенец, любит музыку и у него очаровательное обаяние.  
  
Кроме того, он совершенно влюблен в Луи.  
  
Или, может быть, не влюблен. Ник, наверное, слишком крут для этого, но он определенно заинтересован в нем. Луи не думает, что Ник тот единственный, и все же, нет ничего плохого, если он немножко пофлиртует с этим парнем, пока они учатся вместе. Ничего особенного - просто несколько улыбок и смех над его глупыми шутками, ну, или, может быть, он несколько раз невзначай коснулся его руки. В этом нет ничего плохого, и, кроме того, Луи постоянно посещают мысли, что _зачем давать ложную надежду, если твое сердце всё равно занято_?  
  
Ник и Луи сидят в обеденном зале весь обед и в ужин, так как сегодня день бесплатной еды. Если бы Луи здраво мыслил, то он бы, наверное, вспомнил, что футбольная команда всегда ест в главном обеденном корпусе за день до домашней игры. Персонал готовит огромные порции паст на ужин, и все они вместе обсуждают стратегию на предстоящий матч. Гарри упомянул об этом несколько раз, но видимо Луи не слушал его в тот момент.  
  
Он и Ник сильно погружаются в исследовательскую работу, изучают статистику на ноутбуке Ника и горячо обсуждают сравнительные лонгитюдные наборы данных, о которых, к сожалению, Луи ничего не знает. Ник смеется над его отсутствием простейших знаний, когда неожиданно громкий шум голосов врывается в зал. Луи и Ник поворачивают свои голову в сторону шума, а затем Луи замечает в этой толпе Гарри.  _Черт, черт,черт_.  
  
\- Ах, спортсмены приехали, - говорит с сожалением Ник. - Это как оказаться заново в школе.  
  
Луи выдавливает мучительную улыбку. Он надеется, что Гарри его не заметит, но это бессмысленно, потому что Ник выбрал столик, который непосредственно рядом со столом, где едят спортсмены.  
  
Он уже знает, что Гарри заметил его, потому что когда он говорит  _"Лу?"_  вслух, он рефлекторно оборачивается.  
  
Забавно получается, ведь Луи, в какой-то степени, не хватало внимания Гарри, но теперь он предпочел бы, чтобы тот проигнорировал его.  
  
Ник приподнимает брови.  
  
\- Так ты оказывается знаком с нашим знаменитым квотербеком? - насмешливо спрашивает он с каплей любопытства.  
  
Прежде, чем он решает что ответить, Гарри подходит к их столу и смотрит на того, нахмурив брови.  
  
\- Эй, Лу, - говорит он, полностью игнорируя Ника.  
  
Это довольно грубо. Почти так же грубо ему отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Эй, Гарри. Не смею тебя задерживать.  
  
У Гарри расширяются глаза от удивления, он открывает рот, как бы собираясь что-то сказать, но потом какой-то полузащитник, может быть, Луи не знает, зовет его по имени, и он уходит, кидая испепеляющий взгляд на Ника.  
  
\- Это было немного странно, - делает замечание Ник.  
  
\- У нас с ним совместные пары, - просто пожимая плечами, отвечает Луи.  
  
Пару секунд спустя на его телефон приходит смс, и он точно знает, от кого она.  
  
 _Эй, кто этот парень?_  
  
 _Это не нормально_.  
  
Он чувствует, как на его затылке волосы встают дыбом. Гарри ревнует, и это заставляет Луи почувствовать себя особенным. Как Гарри вообще может ревновать, если они даже не признают, что они вместе?  
  
Он не отвечает на смс, продолжая прервавшийся разговор с Ником. Он не заигрывает, он просто дружит, потому что, черт возьми, Ник его друг. Он не знает, видит ли Гарри их, ведь он и его команда сидят в подсобном помещении - анклаве, и он вообще не должен думать об этом. Ему разрешено иметь друзей, и пошел он со своим чувством ревности в жопу!  
  
В конце концов, Ник говорит, что он должен идти, так как он обещал другу, что заглянет в драм-кружок, чтобы посмотреть выпуск "The Rocky Horror Picture Show".  
  
\- Мы могли бы, возможно, пойти вместе? - предполагает Ник, как бы невзначай задевая руку Луи. - Я уверен, что ты получишь большое удовольствие, когда увидишь это.  
  
Луи улыбается, но отвечает "нет", потому что последнее, что он хочет сейчас сделать - это испортить дружбу с Ником. Он слишком хороший, и он определённо не хочет заходить дальше флирта.  
  
Гарри приходит к нему поздно вечером, он подозрительно ведёт себя тише, чем обычно. Луи уже в постели, читает книгу. Он слышит, как Гарри снимает свою обувь и после душа бросает грязную футболку в корзину для белья. Он ложится рядом на кровать, параллельно снимая с Луи очки.  
  
\- Люблю твои очки, - говорит он мягко.  
  
\- Ммм, - в подтверждение урчит Луи.  
  
\- Ты не ответил на мою смс, - говорит Гарри. Это не звучит как обвинение, но его голос заметно расстроен.  
  
\- Извини, телефон был на беззвучном.  
  
Гарри тихо рычит в ответ.  
  
\- Так, эммм, что за парень сегодня сидел с тобой?  
  
Луи оборачивается, кидая недовольный взгляд в сторону Гарри.  
  
\- Это был Ник, - говорит он. - И он мой наставник в моей исследовательской работе. Я не понимаю, я что, должен дать тебе список всех людей, с которыми я общаюсь?  
  
\- Нет, - отвечает Гарри. - Лу, это не так...  
  
\- Мое терпение на исходе, я не собираюсь ждать, когда ты все-таки заметишь меня, Гарри, - резко отвечает Луи. - Если я сижу с другим парнем, это не дает тебе право выливать на меня свою ревность. Ведь мы даже не пара!  
  
\- Ты все время говоришь мне об этом, что я не твой парень, - говорит Гарри. По нему видно, что слова Луи сильно задели его. - Но ты знаешь, я.. я думаю,  _что ты мой парень_. Я имею в виду. Это то, что я думаю, и что мы могли бы.. Я не знаю. Я не знаю, как это сделать, - говорит он Луи.  
  
\- Я никогда не был в таких странных отношениях, как наши, и мне трудно что-то предполагать.  
  
Услышав это, Гарри начинает тяжело дышать, и Луи переживает, что у него могут начаться панические атаки.  
  
\- Ты.. ты собираешься бросить меня? Это то, чего ты так добиваешься?  
  
Луи смотрит в потолок.  
  
\- Я не знаю, - говорит он честно.  
  
-  _Я сделаю это_ , - отчаянно говорит Гарри. Он садится прямо в кровать, и он действительно задыхается. -  _Лу, я сделаю это. Я клянусь. Если это единственный выход, и это действительно сохранит наши отношения, тогда я согласен._  
  
Это первый раз, когда Гарри упоминает об этом. Луи мечтал услышать это месяцами, но сейчас... ничего. Он не сомневается в Гарри, и в то же время он понимает, что тот еще не готов.  
  
Теперь все по-другому, и Луи знает это, потому что для Гарри слишком многое стоит на кону: карьера, будущее и вся его жизнь. Речь идет о том, что он может попасть в первенство Национальной Футбольной Лиги после всего лишь двух лет колледжа, о переезде в Нью-Йорк, или Сиэттл, или Грин Бэй, и Луи хочет быть рядом с ним, хочет поддерживать его и помогать принимать решения, а еще он, вроде как, хочет привязать его к кровати, и плакать, и кричать:  _"А как же я? А как же я? А как же я?"_  
  
\- Не делай этого, - говорит Луи. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал это.  
  
Он держит Гарри за руку, смотря на то, как он пытается начать нормально дышать. Он задается вопросом, был ли на самом деле этот приступ паники, или он просто боится, что Луи его бросит?  
  
\- Я знаю, что было бы намного проще, если бы на моем месте был Ник, - говорит Гарри. - И это эгоистично с моей стороны просить тебя, чтобы ты продолжал любить и ждать меня. Но я.. _я просто очень тебя люблю_ , и я не хочу делать это без тебя.  
  
Это - первый раз, когда они признаются в своих чувствах друг другу.  
  
-  _Я тоже люблю тебя_ , - говорит Луи, и он понимает, что сейчас нет смысла лгать.

***

\- Итак. Рождественские каникулы? - предлагает Гарри.  
  
\- Хорошо, - тут же соглашается Луи.

***

Это нелегко, учитывая, что Луи звонит маме, по крайней мере, три раза в неделю, и он ни разу в их разговоре не упоминает Гарри. Когда он звонит, чтобы дать ей знать, что планирует на рождественских каникулах приехать домой с парнем, она тут же начинает на него кричать.  
  
\- Луи Томлинсон! - говорит она. - У тебя есть кто-то?  
  
\- Эмм. Да? - робко отвечает Луи.  
  
 _Минутная пауза._  
  
\- Почему ты мне не сказал об этом раньше? - требует она в ответ.  
  
\- Я чувствовал, что ты не поверишь мне, если я расскажу тебе, - отвечает он. - Когда я приеду, я все расскажу тебе, мам, и ты должна предупредить девочек, ладно?  
  
Но в ответ он слышит только крики.  
  
\- Но, эмм, постарайся преподнести им эту информацию как-то помягче, что ли, - говорит Луи. Скажи прямо сейчас, - думает он, - или, может быть, когда-нибудь. Мам, ты не можешь говорить это своим друзьям. И предупреди Дейзи и Лотти, они тоже не могут рассказать это своим друзьям, потому что это, своего рода, секрет.  
  
\- Луи, - тихо говорит она.  
  
\- Я знаю, мам, - говорит он. - Но я.. я действительно люблю его. Итак, мне нужно, чтобы вы поддержали меня.  
  
\- Конечно, - говорит она. - Всегда.  
  


***

Они распланировали весь декабрь, так что Луи первым делом летит в Лос-Анджелес. Они проводят неделю с семьей Гарри, а затем они с двумя пересадками летят к Луи. Оттуда они летят в Нью-Йорк на церемонию Heisman Trophy, а затем возвращаются домой к Рождеству.  
  
В LAX, Луи сильно боится папарацци, которые почти преследуют их. Он надевает солнцезащитные очки и неприметный балахон, пытаясь идти на несколько шагов позади Гарри, пока младший парень крепко не хватает его за руку.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что я не знаменитость, верно? - говорит Гарри. - И я никогда ей не буду.  
  
Луи не думает, что это правда, потому что некоторые люди, безусловно, узнают его на улице. Если Гарри хочет быть разочарованным своей новообретенной славы, то это его прерогатива.  
  
Сестра Гарри встречает их в аэропорту на старой ржавой Toyota. Луи, не знаю почему, был уверен, чт Гарри из богатой семьи. Они никогда не говорили об этом, но Луи только сейчас понял, ведь у Гарри никогда не было частных репетиторов и мастерство футбола он оттачивал ночью, когда никого не было на стадионе.  
  
Дом Гарри скромен – небольшой, всего в два этажа, но такой уютный, что Луи сразу же влюбляется в него. Он и Джемма ладят с самого начала, потому что она - острая на язычок и чересчур остроумная, и теперь они могут дразнить Гарри вместе. Когда Гарри знакомит его с Энн и Робином, он немного стесняется, но они оба так несказанно хороши, что Луи понимает, в кого пошел их сын.  
  
\- Я так рада, что ты здесь, - тихо шепчет Энн на ушко Луи, заключая его в крепкие объятия.  
  
Неделя пролетает быстро. Гарри знакомит его с городом. Показывает школу, футбольное поле, торговый центр, в который он ходил по выходным, даже дерево, где он получил свой первый поцелуй.  
  
\- Будь осторожен, а то я могу начать ревновать тебя к этому дереву, - дразнит его Луи. Гарри толкает его к дереву и целует его до тех пор, пока в глазах не появляются белые звездочки.  
  
Луи полностью одержим прошлым Гарри. Он хочет увидеть все места, где рос его мальчик, где он впервые разбил коленку. Луи чувствует, что он падает в бездну, бездну, под названием  _любовь._  
  


***

Семья Луи кардинально отличается. У них не столь спокойно, как это было в семье Гарри - несомненно, из-за четырех исчадий ада, бегающих вокруг - таким образом, Луи прилагает все усилия, чтобы Гарри чувствовал себя комфортно.  
  
Лотти и Физзи хихикают и краснеют всякий раз, когда Гарри проходит мимо них, в то время как близнецы нападают на него со всех сторон, задавая миллионами вопросов. Он отвечает на них спокойно, иногда кидая в сторону Луи умоляющий взгляд, "какой твой любимый цвет?" "футбол-это тупой спорт, зачем ты в него играешь?".  
  
Джей и Дэн, похоже, влюбляются в маленькую звезду с первого взгляда, на самом деле, это так на них не похоже. Гарри, он просто заставляет всех почувствовать себя комфортно в его компании. Он делает все, чтобы люди влюбились в него, и семья Луи не исключение.  
  
В какой-то момент Джей заключает Луи в объятия и шепчет: "Мне он нравится, Boobear”.  
  
Естественно, Гарри все это слышит, и не останавливаясь называет его "Boobear" всю оставшуюся часть недели.  
  


***

Когда Гарри выигрывает Heisman, становясь единственным студентом-второкурсником, который когда-либо сделал это, Луи наблюдает за ним со всей своей семьей, и никто не удивляется, когда его телефон начинает звенеть после того, как Гарри уходит за кулисы.  
  
\- Боже мой, - говорит Гарри, как только Луи поднимает трубку. - Что, черт возьми, только что произошло?  
  
\- Я так горжусь тобой, малыш, - говорит сквозь слезы Луи, и это первый раз, когда он задумывается, что он мог бы делать это вечно.

***

Начало весеннего семестра - это намного лучше, чем конец осеннего семестра.  
  
В колледже никого нет - за исключением Зейна и Перри, и, конечно же, Найла.  
  
Они едва успевают видеться с Гарри, так как его команда тренируется для финальной игры сезона. У них был беспроигрышный сезон, и Луи понимает, что сейчас вся надежда лежит на Гарри. Он перестает спать с Луи за неделю до игры, аргументируя тем, что: "Ты безумно отвлекаешь меня. Всего две недели, а затем мы никогда больше не будем говорить о футболе".  
  
Это не так, очевидно. Гарри должен подписать контракт в мае. Они не говорили об этом, потому что Гарри не может сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме плей-оффа прямо сейчас.  
  
Они доходят до Чемпионата - конечно, благодаря Гарри, и тот приезжает домой на несколько дней, прежде чем опять уедет на "Национальный Чемпионат" и это означает, что Луи осталось ждать полторы недели.  
  
За день до этого, Луи получает небольшой конверт с двумя авиабилетами, бронированием гостиницы и двумя vip карточками для прохода на игру.  
  
 _Приходи, посмотришь, как я играю!_  - приходит смс от Гарри.  
  
 _Что, если я принесу тебе неудачу?_  - отвечает Луи, нервно исследуя конверт.  
  
 _Ты - моя удача, моя жизнь_

***

Луи берет на игру Зейна, несмотря на его ворчание: "Что я буду делать на этом скучном футболе".  
  
\- Ты должен меня поддержать и это не обсуждается! - требовательно говорит Луи.  
  
Зейн, в конце концов, соглашается, потому что бесплатная поездка в Калифорнию - это круто, а еще билеты на игру, которая, несомненно, будет игрой года, заставляет его почувствовать себя "гламурным".  
  
Калифорния встречает их с жаром. Луи проводит день до игры, отдыхая возле бассейна отеля и шлет Гарри глупые смски, которые, он надеется, Гарри прочитает перед сном.  
  
\- Ты теперь часть команды WAG, - говорит ему Зейн.  
  
Луи вздыхает.  
  
\- Я предпочитаю WAP. Муж или партнер.  
  
\- Признайся, ты думаешь об этом, - отвечает Зейн.  
  
Луи показывает язык ему в ответ.

***

Луи просыпается в холодном поту на утро игры. Он посылает смс с добрым утром Гарри и умывает лицо холодной водой. Ходячая неудача, очевидно, было шуткой, но что, если он на самом деле принесет ему неудачу?  
  
Луи, Зейн, Энн, Робин, Джемма и папа Гарри, Дес, собираются в vip ложе за несколько минут до начала матча.  
  
\- Гарри хотел, чтобы мы сидели все вместе, - говорит Энн.  
  
Луи не жалуется, учитывая, что он сидит в анклаве с кондиционером, плюс удобное кресло, подносы, наполненные едой.  
  
\- Он так рад, что ты здесь, Луи, - небрежно говорит Джемма.  
  
Луи усмехается. Он не может отвести взгляда от поля, где команды делают разминку. Он не видит Гарри, но он уверен, что тот нервничает. Луи тоже.  
Луи сжимает руки Зейна на протяжении всей игры, и он благодарен Зейну за то, что тот ничего не комментирует. Первый полупериод проходит без волнений; Луи нервничает, бросая косые взгляды на еду. Фейерверк шампанского выводит его из думы, и все вокруг кидаются его обнимать.  
  
Он на минуту замирает.  
  
\- Это нервотрепка, не так ли? Я чувствую, что я один-единственный все пропустил.  
  
Кто-то говорит очередной тост, но ему все равно, он смотрит только на одного человека.  
  


***

Они выигрывают.  
  
Это была игра Гарри, который в последнюю минуту бьет тачдаун.  
  
Они выигрывают..  
  
Гарри -  _Национальный Чемпион.._  
  
Он смотрит послематчевое интервью с семьей Гарри. Тот по-прежнему в футбольной майке и в шляпе национального чемпиона, и он улыбается так ярко, что Луи не может отвести счастливого взгляда от него. Джема стоит рядом с ним, крепко сжимая его руку.  
  
\- Я бы хотел поблагодарить некоторых людей, - говорит он в микрофон. - Очевидно, я должен поблагодарить своих родителей, маму и папу, свою сестру и  _своего парня_. И, конечно, моих товарищей по команде, они единственная причина, почему я здесь.   
  


***

Это - новость года. На Гарри сразу сваливается шквал критики.  
  
Национальный герой Чемпионата  _гей_.  
  
Но ему все равно. Он запирается на несколько дней в комнате Луи, одевая на его маленький пальчик Национальное кольцо Чемпионата.  
  
\- Ты не должен этого делать, - тихо говорит Луи.  
  
\- Нет, должен.  _Ты моя удача, моя мечта_.


End file.
